neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Transformers: Super-God Masterforce characters
"Devil Z" redirects here. See also Wangan Midnight A list of characters who appeared in the 1988 anime series Transformers: Super-God Masterforce. Autobots (Cybertrons) Godmasters *'Ginrai' Freightliner COE Tractor Trailer (Voice: Hiroshi Takemura) *: 19 year-old truck driver from Nagano, Japan who moved to America. When the truck's cab is combined with its trailer, he becomes Super Ginrai. A drone named Godbomber is later built, and transforms into a tandem trailer. When Super Ginrai combines with Godbomber, the end result is God Ginrai. He commands the power of fire, exemplified through his assorted "Fire Guts" attacks. Although the mold is that of Powermaster Optimus Prime, released in the U.S, Ginrai is portrayed as an entirely new character. **'Godbomber' - Assault Trailer *'Lightfoot' Mazda Savanna RX7 FC3S IMSA (voice: Tsutomu Kashiwakura) :The human Lightfoot is the 17 year old son of the head of British Motors, a Canadian-based auto company (although his bio states he's from the United States). His father created a prototype car from metal he discovered in the Canadian Rocky Mountains. When Lightfoot became old enough to drive, his father gifted him the car. Lightfoot started to get dreams of a robot. He contacted Godmaster Ginrai when he heard about his television appearance, and the Autobots started to suspect his car was a Transector. He was given a set of Master Bracers by Ginrai and became a Godmaster when they were attacked by the Decepticon Pretenders. He is able to control the flow of water. :At the end of the series, Lightfoot separated from his Transtector after Devil Z's defeat - only to discover that their linked time had given the Transtector sentience of its own. Taking its human partner's name, it journeyed into space alongside the other Godmasters to further battle the Decepticons. :In the Transformers: Zone animation the Autobot Godmasters were seen among other high-ranking Autobots when Dai Atlas is sworn-in by Victory Saber as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces. :Lightfoot was released as a toy. Lightfoot was a 15 cm long Mazda RX-7. With a a real Mazda of that model measuring 429 cm long, this toy would have a scale of about 1:29. Having a 15 cm tall robot mode as well, that would mean Lightfoot would stand about 429 cm tall as a real robot, or about 14 feet tall. *'Ranger' Dune Buggy (voice: Yoshitada Ōtsuka) :Ranger is a Canadian park ranger who discovered a strange rock in the same mountain Lightfoot's father found the ore he made a prototype car out of. He was contacted by Godmaster Ginrai, Pretenders Metalhawk and Lander and the Autobot Headmaster Juniors who suspected the rock was a Transector. He was given a set of Master Bracers by Ginrai and became a Godmaster when they were attacked by the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors and Godmasters. :In the Transformers: Zone animation the Autobot Godmasters were seen among other high-ranking Autobots when Dai Atlas is sworn-in by Victory Saber as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces. :Ranger was released as a toy, a redeco of the Autobot Joyride. Ranger shares a mold with the Hasbro Autobot Joyride and his Powermaster partner Hotwire, however he is a completely different character than the one portrayed by Hasbro. *'Road King' F-1 Racer (voice: Kaneto Shiozawa) :Road King is a ground defense and communications soldier armed with a pin-hole rifle. In F-1 mode he can travel at speeds up to Mach 9.5. He is also a first-rate mechanic. :In the Super God Masterforce animated series Ginrai appeared on TV in hopes of locating the remaining three Godmasters, to whom he would give the Master-Braces, Ginrai successfully located Lightfoot, Ranger and Road King, and recruited them to the Autobot side. :In the Transformers: Zone animation the Autobot Godmasters were seen among other high-ranking Autobots (such as Road Caesar, Grand Maximus, Metalhawk, Landcross, and Lander) when Dai Atlas is sworn-in by Victory Saber as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces. :He was released as a toy in 1988, this toy was nearly identical to the toy used for Slapdash in the U.S. Headmaster Juniors *'Go Shooter' Toyota Supra A70 Police Car (voice: Yumi Toma) :Shuta Go, aka Go Shooter, is a 13 year old Japanese boy who became a Headmaster Junior for the Autobots. He has a strong sense of justice and sportsmanship. He can summon armor which allow him to turn into a head of the robot formed by his car. As a robot he carries a Plasma Power Rifle and Plasma Gun. He transforms into a Toyota Supra (MKIII) Police car. :Shuta first appears in episode #1 of Transformers: Super-God Masterforce, called "Rise Up!! Pretenders". Where he is taken hostage by the Decepticon Pretenders, but he is saved by the Autobot Pretenders. Shuta and his friends Cab and Minerva become Headmaster juniors in episode #4 "Birth! Headmaster Juniors". During a desert battle with Overlord, God Bomber revealed an unexpected ability by reconfiguring his components into a robot mode in response to Ginrai's threat. Later, the Headmaster Juniors discovered that they could control Godbomber in both of his modes by uniting their own Chokon Power, together matching the level used by Ginrai to control him. :With Black Zarak's return to Earth and subsequent merging with Devil Z, God Ginrai was forced into a final battle with the hybrid entity. He succeeded in decapitating the villain, but Black Zarak then assumed a new hydra alternate mode, which God Ginrai destroyed with his God Fire Guts attack. With the added power of the Headmaster Juniors from within his God Bomber components, God Ginrai then executed the almighty Final Fire Guts attack, destroying Devil Z. With the energy-being's destruction, Ginrai and the other humans were separated from their Transtectors, who continued to exist as true robot lifeforms, having evolved real personalities through their partnership with humans. The newly-born Transformers then departed Earth to pursue the surviving Decepticons back into space. :Go Shooter was repainted as the Headmaster Siren. Both were sold in the same year (1988). *'Cab' - Fire Engine (voice: Hiroko Emori) *'Minerva' Porsche 959 Ambulance (voice: Yuriko Yamamoto) :Minerva is a 15 year old girl from France. :Minerva (spelled "Mineruba" in on the Japanese toy box) was one of three human children to use the Transtectors to become Cybertron Headmasters, serving as the team's medic. Her Transtector was a Porsche 959. She is non-violent by nature so she never uses her weapons to take another's life. She carries a Shock Blaster and Shock Gun. :In some English dubs of the series Minerva is called "Nightbeat", after the American toy that shares her mold. :Minerva was voted one of the top robot characters that does not look like her toy by Topless Robots. :She first appeared in the third episode of the Masterforce series. Minerva was a passenger on a jet from the Republic of Mont Porte which crashed in Corsica because of the Destron Pretender Blood (known as Bomb-Burst in America). The Cybertron Pretenders managed to get her and her parents to Japan. :Minerva volunteered to become a Cybertron Headmaster Junior along with Shuta and Cab in episode 4 of the series. :During a desert battle with Overlord, God Bomber revealed an unexpected ability by reconfiguring his components into a robot mode in response to Ginrai's threat. Later, the Headmaster Juniors discovered that they could control Godbomber in both of his modes by uniting their own Chokon Power, together matching the level used by Ginrai to control him. :With Black Zarak's return to Earth and subsequent merging with Devil Z, God Ginrai was forced into a final battle with the hybrid entity. He succeeded in decapitating the villain, but Black Zarak then assumed a new hydra alternate mode, which God Ginrai destroyed with his God Fire Guts attack. With the added power of the Headmaster Juniors from within his God Bomber components, God Ginrai then executed the almighty Final Fire Guts attack, destroying Devil Z. With the energy-being's destruction, Ginrai and the other humans were separated from their Transtectors, who continued to exist as true robot lifeforms, having evolved real personalities through their partnership with humans. The newly-born Transformers then departed Earth to pursue the surviving Decepticons back into space. :Minerva last appears in episode 42 of the Masterforce series. :After gaining sentience, the pure Transformer Minerva along with Wheeljack and Perceptor (although none of these characters are called by name and all feature different voice actors from their original Japanese versions) helped to treat God Ginrai and give him new life as Victory Leo after he was fatally injured in Transformers: Victory. :Minerva appears as a member of Nightbeat's team in Cheap Shots. :In this story Nightbeat's crew are hired by a sentient ship named Amory to relocate her pilot. After investigating they find the whole job is a trap set by the Decepticon Ruckus, now leading the Mayhem Attack Squad. Ruckus is holding the pilot hostage, but Slag cuts Ruckus' arm off and recovers the pilot, for which Amory pays them. :Minerva's toy was recolored from a male Autobot named Nightbeat, with light blue pieces recolored white and yellow parts recolored red. The gynoid character Minerva was never sold in the U.S. :In Transformers: Galaxy Force, the Thunderblast toy was recolored and released in limited numbers, painted as a homage to Minerva. However, this recolored GD-11 Chromia remained a Destron/Decepticon. This Transformer was sold with the Galaxy Force T/F/G/F vol. 09 DVD that contains episodes 33-36. Pretenders *'Metalhawk' Fighter Jet (voice: Katsuji Mori) :Metalhawk transforms into a jet, and has a human Pretender shell. In robot mode his left hand could retract and launch knock-out gas. His weapons include a Jet Rifle, Titanium Saber. In jet mode he can travel from Earth to the moon and back in 15 minutes. :He is the leader of the Autobot Pretenders and Headmaster Juniors. Metalhawk is known as "Hawk" when in his human guise. :Eight thousand years ago, a star ship containing the Autobot Pretenders Metalhawk, Lander, Diver and Phoenix pursued the Decepticon Pretenders Blood, Dauros and Gilmer to neolithic-era Earth, where they crashed. Using their Pretender abilities, the Autobots adopted the form of humans - not using external shells like in the American fiction, but actually transforming the very structure of their bodies into an organic equivalent, shrinking down to normal human size to hide in plain sight among burgeoning humanity. The Decepticon Pretenders, on the other hand, adopted the forms of monstrous creatures, becoming feared as demons by early man. After many battles, the Autobots succeeded in defeating their enemies and sealing them away - Blood in the pyramids of Egypt, Gilmer in the ruins of Atlantis, and Dauros beneath the Nazca Lines in Peru - for thousands of years. :Liberated in the near future by the mysterious Decepticon god, Devil Z, the three Pretenders entered his service, and immediately began to draw the Autobot Pretenders out of hiding, before turning their attention to a series of plans to acquire energy and to disrupt one of the three Chokoon Powers on Earth. :Ginrai successfully located Lightfoot, Ranger and Road King, and recruited them to the Autobot side, after which the Autobot Pretender leader, Metalhawk, stepped down as Commander and requested that Ginrai take his place. After some deliberation, Ginrai accepted. :In the Transformers: Zone animation Metalhawk was seen among other high-ranking Autobots (such as Road Caesar, Grand Maximus, Landcross, Lander, and the Autobot Godmasters) when Dai Atlas is sworn-in by Victory Saber as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces. :In the biography for Dion in the Wings of Honor comic, Metalhawk was mentioned as a member of the Elite Guard. Thunderclash, Dion, Flak, Kup, Landshark, Metalhawk, Over-Run and Ironfist battle against a horde of Insecticons.The Coming Storm Part 2 by Fun Publications :A toy was released of him in 1988, exclusively in Japan. *'Lander' Cybertronian ATV (voice: Ryōichi Tanaka) :As a ground tank, Lander can reach speeds exceeding 400km/h. He is skilled at land attacks and is the physically strongest Autobot Pretender. His opposite number if the Decepticon Pretender Dauros. :Lander is one of the Autobot Pretenders under Metalhawk. Lander is depicted as being able to drive over water and sideways on buildings. In robot mode his left hand could retract and launch knock-out gas. :Lander is very well adapted to his life as a human, and seems to enjoy fitting in as one. He wears glasses, even though he probably doesn't need them, collects wine, goes on dates to concerts, and seems to revel in being a human more than any other Pretender. :In the Transformers: Zone animation Lander was seen among other high-ranking Autobots (such as Road Caesar, Grand Maximus, Metalhawk, Landcross, and the Autobot Godmasters) when Dai Atlas is sworn-in by Victory Saber as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces. :A toy was released of him, identical to the U.S. toy Landmine. *'Phoenix' Cybetronian Jet (voice: Masato Hirano) :Phoenix's main role is to question signals and communications received and solve them. He is very proud with his use of the Snake Rod weapon, and uses it well in his aerial attacks. His final attack is "The Cloud Ray Car" where he brandishes the Snake Rod when airborne to cause a jet-stream to destroy the enemy. Even though he's an excellent engineer, when too many communications are received at once, he can become easily confused. He also lectures fellow Autobot members on his code-breaking hobby. :Phoenix was a regular character featured in the early episodes of the series. :Eight thousand years ago, a starship containing the Autobot Pretenders Metalhawk, Lander, Diver and Phoenix pursued the Decepticon Pretenders Blood, Dauros and Gilmer to Neolithic-era Earth, where they crashed. Using their Pretender abilities, the Autobots adopted the form of humans - not using simple external shells like in the American fiction, but actually transforming the very structure of their bodies into an organic equivalent, shrinking down to normal human size to hide in plain sight among burgeoning humanity. The Decepticon Pretenders, on the other hand, adopted the forms of monstrous creatures, becoming feared as demons by early man. After many battles, the Autobots succeeded in defeating their enemies and sealing them away for thousands of years — Blood in the pyramids of Egypt, Gilmer in the ruins of Atlantis, and Dauros beneath the Nazca Lines in Peru. :Liberated in the near future by the mysterious Decepticon god, Devil Z, the three Pretenders entered his service, and immediately began to draw the Autobot Pretenders out of hiding, before turning their attention to a series of plans of acquiring energy and disrupting one of the three Chokoon Powers on Earth. After a string of failures, Devil Z supplanted them with his more powerful Godmaster minions, and although they would often participate in missions, their standing was downgraded and their regularity of appearance on the battlefield diminished. Eventually, they generally only served to supply comic relief, and departed Earth with the other surviving Decepticons when Devil Z was destroyed. :He was released as a toy in 1988. Although portrayed as a different character, the toys for Cloudburst and Phoenix were identical. *'Diver' Cybertronian Submarine (voice: Yūji Mikimoto) Sixchanger *'Sixknight' - Drill Tank, Jet, Puma, Assault Gun, Sea Skimmer (voice: Sho Hayami) :Quickswitch was recolored into the Autobot Sixknight for Transformers: Super-God Masterforce but is a completely unrelated character. :Sixknight is the only Autobot in the Masterforce animated series who is neither human nor can assume a human disguise.Transformers: The Ark II, Volume 2 By Jim Sorenson, Nick Roche, William Forster :Initially Sixknight was a wandering Transformer who belonged to neither the Autobot or Decepticon faction. When he asked the Decepticon if he could join them, they told him he would have to defeat the Autobot leader Ginrai. Sixknight faced Ginrai in combat and lost. However, his defeat by the human powered Transtector forced him to re-evaluate himself and eventually side with the Autobots. He aided them once against the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors, and on another occasion against Buster and Hydra while the Autobot Headmaster Juniors were trying to activate Godbomber without Super Ginrai. He died while fighting Black Zarak to allow God Ginrai to rescue their new ally Overlord near the end of the series. :He was released as a toy which was a recolor of Quickswitch. Pretender Headmaster *'Grand Maximus' (voice: Ikuya Sawaki) :Grand Maximus is the younger brother of Fortress Maximus. :Grand was among the Transformers who went with Fortress to Master, where he became a Headmaster, before leaving the planet and teaming up with a small group of Autobots led by Metalhawk. Metalhawk's team pursued another group of Decepticons through space, and they both wound up crashing on Earth several thousand years ago. There, in order to blend in with the primitive humans, the Autobots used their Pretender abilities to shrink their bodies down into the form of humans themselves. The Decepticons, on the other hand, took the form of monstrous creatures, terrorizing early man as demons until Metalhawk, Grand and the other Autobot Pretenders defeated and imprisoned them. :Eventually, Grand rejoined his brother and the other Autobots in space, where the main conflict with the Decepticons occurred post-2011. When the Autobots discovered that the Decepticon super-weapon Black Zarak was heading towards Earth, Grand was dispatched to warn the Pretenders, arriving on Earth ahead of Black Zarak in his own downsized Maximus-style battleship, designed to transport humans. Grand gave the Autobots the plans necessary to create a drone named God Bomber, who would be able to combine with Ginrai, giving him the power to defeat Black Zarak. :When God Ginrai clashed with Black Zarak and Overlord on Earth's moon, Grand joined the fight, shedding his Pretender disguising and combining with his battleship to form Grand Maximus. With their combined strength, they defeated the two Decepticons, and Grand Maximus pusued the fleeing Black Zarak back into space. However, in the time they then spent in the void, Black Zarak mastered localised gravity manipulation, and trapped Grand Maximus within a black hole until God Ginrai rescued him, briefly leaving the Earth open for Black Zarak to attack. Grand Maximus then participated in the resultant series of battles which culminated in the destruction of Black Zarak and Devil Z, and he returned to join the ongoing battle in space. :In the Transformers: Zone animation Grand Maximus is seen among other high-ranking Autobots (such as Road Caesar, Landcross, Metalhawk, Lander, and the Autobot Godmasters) when Dai Atlas is sworn-in by Victory Saber as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces. :A toy was released of him in 1988, a remold of Fortress Maximus which was only released in Japan. The Grand Maximus toy was the same as Fortress Maximus, except for its new coloration, and the most notable change - the Headmaster component, Grand (the redeco of Fortress/Cerebros), now possessed a Pretender shell. Decepticons (Destrons) *'Devil Z' (Voice: Hidekatsu Shibata) :(Debiru-Zetto, romanized) is an evil energy life-form that leads the Decepticons. His voice is performed by Hidekatsu Shibata. :The origins of the self-styled "Decepticon God" Devil Z are shrouded in mystery – seemingly lacking in any corporeal form, he exists purely as a pulsating globe of iridescent energy, and is only ever identified as a "super-energy being" hailing from the far reaches of the galaxy. Precisely how he came to be involved in the Transformer war is left untold, but after learning of the sentient robots and humankind, he formulated a scheme that would combine the two to orchestrate the creation of the ultimate super-robot lifeform. :Devil Z stole a set of eight Transtectors – lifeless Transformer bodies, one of which was intended to be used by legendary Autobot leader, Optimus Prime – from a region of space known as the G Nebula, rich in the energy known as "Tenchokon" (the power of the heavens), and transported them across space to Earth, where the seven smaller ones were scattered across the planet, while the largest plunged into a deep ocean trench. Devil Z lay in waiting on Earth, biding his time as the hidden Transtectors soaked up "Chichokon", the power of the Earth. The final stage in Devil Z's plan was to have human beings merge with the Transtectors, thus adding "Jinchokon", the power of man, to the equation, and giving the resultant lifeforms – the Godmasters – power over the three "Chokon Powers", the primal energies of the universe. :In the year 2011, when the current Decepticon leader, Scorponok, was defeated and had his Transtector, MegaZarak, destroyed by Fortress Maximus; Devil Z saw his opportunity. Scorponok had a new body constructed for himself, dubbed Black Zarak, but before he was able to connect to it, Devil Z captured him by unspecified means and succeeded in brainwashing him; putting him, and by extension the entire Decepticon army, under his control. Black Zarak returned to the main Decepticon force, battling the Autobots in space, until Devil Z would require him. :The final step in Devil Z's plan for the Transtectors came when two humans named Lord Giga and Lady Mega discovered the largest Transtector, and merged with it, creating Overlord. Coming into the service of Devil Z, they were instructed to locate the remaining Transtectors, and soon found two, which became bonded to a pair of German brothers named Buster and Hydra. Seeking to bolster his forces until more Godmasters could be created, Devil Z used his powers to liberate the three Decepticon Pretenders (Blood, Dauros and Gilmer) who had been sealed away on Earth for thousands of years by their Autobot counterparts. Their awakening and subsequent rampage drew the Autobot Pretenders out of hiding, and the conflict began to escalate as both sides recruited three human teenagers into their ranks, become Headmasters through the power of the Masterforce. :Devil Z united his two sets of minions in the search for the Transtectors, but what Devil Z had failed to realise was that all the Transtectors he had stolen had been intended for Autobot use. Consequently, the human beings who merged with them all allied with the Autobots, thwarting his attempt to increase his army. Failure did not sit well with Devil Z, who summoned BlackZarak back to Earth, only to have him forced back into space by God Ginrai, mightiest of the Autobot Godmasters. However, during this additional stay in space, BlackZarak mastered localised gravity manipulation, allowing him to create black holes which he used to teleport himself directly to Earth, where he and the other Decepticons rampaged. :When the Autobots invaded the Decepticon base, an outraged Devil Z played his trump card, merging himself with BlackZarak, putting himself in control of the Decepticon's body, but with vastly enhanced powers. During the fusion, Devil Z professed that he was assuming his "true form", and the image of a bizarre, embryonic creature was briefly seen before the villain completed the combination. Subsequently, the BlackZarak/Devil Z hybrid used its powers to wreak havoc across the Earth, planning to completely extermine mankind. His contempt for flesh was even shared by Buster and Hydra, who abandoned their humanity when they requested that Devil Z merge them entirely with their Transtectors so that they could become purely robotic lifeforms. :In truth, however, it soon became apparent that rather than simply loathe mankind, Devil Z genuinely feared the untapped potential for Jinchokon power that lay within mankind, and sought to exterminate it by destroying humanity. This was a creed that Overlord could not accept; although Mega and Giga had willingly served Devil Z, and supported the decimation of the planet, rather than seek to erase their humanity as Buster and Hydra had done, they celebrated the power of the flesh, seeking to prove its worth to Devil Z by battling God Ginrai had to hand with their own strength and willpower, rather than through the use of weapons. Devil Z did not accept this, and when Overlord moved against him, he purged Giga and Mega from the Transtector, and brought it - along with those of the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors and the Godmaster Doubleclouder – to life. Devil Z then squared off against God Ginrai for the final battle, in which God Ginrai successfully decapitated BlackZarak's body, only to have it assume a new transformation - the form of a twin-headed hydra, which he was able to destroy with the power of his God Fire Guts. Devil Z was released from within BlackZarak, and issued empty threats toward God Ginrai, who, boosted by the Chokon Power of his fellow Autobots, destroyed the villain with his almighty Final Fire Guts attack. :With the destruction of Devil Z, the Godmasters' current state of life ceased, and their human partners were separated from them. Instead, through their partnerships, the Transtectors had evolved into true super-robot lifeforms, who then departed Earth, pursuing the remaining Decepticons back to the larger battle in space. Headmaster *'Black Zarak' (voice: Banjō Ginga) *:Former leader of the Decepticons in a new body, now brainwashed by Devil Z Godmasters *'Overlord' (voice: Keiichi Noda) *:Decepticon Ambassador of Destruction. A combination of the Giga Tank and Mega Jet. **'Giga' (voice: Keiichi Noda) **:The father-figure of the Decepticons. Controls the Giga Tank (M1 Abrams). **'Mega' (voice: Rihoko Yoshida) **:Mother-figure of the Decepticons. Controls the Mega Jet (SR-71 Blackbird). *'Hydra' Panavia Tornado ADV (voice: Ken Yamaguchi) *: *'Buster' F-16 Falcon (voice: Yoku Shioya) *: **'Darkwings' **: The combined jet form of Hydra and Buster. *'Doubleclouder' Missile Tank / Falcon (voice: Takeshi Kusao) :As the American Transformers animated series had come to an end in 1987, Doubledealer was not featured in it, but when his toy was exported to Japan and reinvented as a new character named Doubleclouder, he proceeded to appear in the Japanese-exclusive series, Transformers: Super-God Masterforce. No longer a Powermaster, he was now characterised as a "Godmaster" – a human being named Clouder, bonded with one of several Transtectors, lifeless Transformer bodies scattered across Earth by the evil energy entity and self-styled Decepticon god, Devil Z. :Precisely who the young man called Clouder is remains somewhat unclear. There are some vague suggestions that he is connected to the American Department of Defense, since he is able to observe video taped footage of Transformer battles the DoD has been noted to acquire. Likewise, how he discovered his Transtector goes unexplained, but before he actually dons its armor-summoning Masterbraces and combines with it, he hides it in a cavern behind a waterfall. Unlike the other Godmasters, whose pairs of Masterbraces are of one specific type, Clouder has one Autobot bracelet and one Decepticon, enabling him to don two different suits of armour, and to thereby combine with and transform his Transtector in two ways. :His geekishness getting the better of him, Clouder decided to adopt his Decepticon falcon form first, considering the evil robots to be "cooler". As the final Godmaster, he was welcomed into the fold by the Decepticon leaders, Mega and Giga, quickly proving his worth in battle against King Poseidon, staged by the distrusting Buster and Hydra. During the course of the battle, a cruise ship was damaged much to Clouder's regret, drawing the attention of the Autobots. In the firefight which ensued, under Giga's orders, Clouder adopted his Autobot robot form and "saved" the Autobot Minerva, joining up with the unwitting Autobots and infiltrating their base. Transmitting security diagrams to the Decepticons and setting bombs, Clouder departed to deliver the final schematics to the Decepticons, only to be found out by Metalhawk, but not before he could complete his mission. Imprisoned within the Autobot base, Clouder was trapped when his bombs detonated and the uncaring Seacons left him for dead. Rescued by the Autobots despite his misdeeds, Clouder realised the error of his ways, and requested permission from Ginrai to join their side. Ginrai agreed, but rather than stay with the Autobot forces, knowing they did not trust him, Clouder departed to work alone. :Attempting to prove his worth, Clouder approached Shuta, asking him to contact Ginrai so that he could reveal to him the location of the Decepticon base. Naturally sceptical, Shuta instead had Clouder take him, intending to call Ginrai if the information proved accurate. Unfortunately, the Decepticons – unaware of Clouder's change in allegiance, but taking no chances – captured them both, consigning Clouder to the same fate as Shuta when they discovered he had turned on them. Ginrai was then drawn to the base to rescue them, and succeeded with help from another turncoat Decepticon, Cancer. The Autobots then initiated an all-out attack on the Decepticons' headquarters, during which Devil Z, submerged the base, leading to Clouder's use of the flight powers of his falcon form to deliver jet boosters to fly the Autobots to safety. :The two remaining Decepticon Headmaster Juniors, Wilder and Bullhorn had also been abandoned in the submerged base, and parted ways with the Decepticon as a result. Teaming up with Cancer and Clouder as part of the Autobots' final attack on the Decepticons, all four boys were then made victims of the power of Devil Z, who removed their Masterbraces and separated them from their Transtectors, bringing the mechs to life and discarding the humans. Clouder again displayed his military connections by acquiring for the boys an armoured vehicle that they could use for the final battle, but they arrived to late to participate in the fight, as Doubleclouder and the other Decepticons fled into space, pursued by the Autobots' own now-living Transtectors. :Doubleclouder was released as a toy in 1988. Notably, although the Doubleclouder toy's color scheme was different from his American predecessor – the grey parts became white, the missile had additional silver paint, and the chest plate was golden chrome – for the entirety of the Super-God Masterforce animated series, Doubleclouder is rendered in the same colour scheme as Doubledealer. Headmaster Juniors *'Wilder' Werewolf (voice: Keiichi Nanba) :Wilder was a human who was given a Transtector body by the Decepticon, and could become the head of its robot mode. Wilder was described as a former biker gang leader who had a rivalry with the Autobot headmaster Junior Go Shooter. He was highly intelligent and malicious, keeping a level head in battle, but did possess a code of honor. :Wilder is leader of the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors in the Masterforce series. He first appeared in episode #4 called "Birth of the Headmaster Juniors". :When the Decepticon leader Devil Z betrayed him and the other Decepticon Headmasters, the Autobot Ginrai saved him and Bullhorn from being killed by Devil Z's bomb. :Swayed by the Autobot's attitude, the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors rebelled against their former leader. Although Wilder and Bullhorn didn't immediately join the Autobots, they were soon aiding their former enemies in battle against the Decepticon forces only for Devil Z to remove their headmaster abilities, and turn their transtectors into independent beings. After Devil Z was killed by God Ginrai the fully robotic Wilder was last seen retreating into space under Overlord's command. :He was released as a toy in 1988, identical to the one Hasbro used for Fangry, but sold by Takara as Wilder. *'Bullhorn' Bull (voice: Kōzō Shioya) *'Cancer' Crab Monster (voice: Yōko Ogai) Pretenders *'Blood' VTOL Jet (voice: Kōji Totani) :Blood is very good at night battles, but poor at fighting in sunlight; he hates being out in the light too often. He can conceal himself from the enemy's line of vision, a strategy which enables him to attack from the sky. He also has the ability to use hypnotism. His final attack is called the Bloody Moon. When he appeared in Europe in the Middle Ages, he was feared by the humans who called him a vampire. He was sealed in a pyramid by the Autobot Pretenders. He is able to control humans with bewitchment. :In the [[Transformers: Super-God Masterforce|Japanese Masterforce series]] Blood was one of the three Decepticon Pretenders that served under Mega and Giga. He serves as a front line soldier, but his usefulness soon diminishes with the arrival of the Powermasters. :Blood was released as a toy in 1988. This Decepticon Pretender came with a shell shaped like a vampire bat humanoid. This toy is identical to the toy released in the U.S. as Bomb-Burst. *'Dauros' Cybertronian Tank (voice: Daisuke Gōri) *'Gilmer' Cybertronian Submarine (voice: Masaharu Satō) :Gilmer can use undersea volcanoes against Autobot warriors using the magma to attack them. He can control all cruel undersea life such as sharks and orcas. In the Masterforce series, Pretenders don't split from their shells, but transform from semi-organic beings into robotic ones. Gilmer's shell is designed to resemble a humanoid fish monster and he can change size from slightly larger than a human to full size. He is strongest in the water but is able to hover over land in vehicle mode. In the [[Transformers: Super-God Masterforce|Japanese Masterforce series]] Gilmer was one of the three Decepticon Pretenders that served under Mega and Giga. :Gilmer, Dauros and Blood are normally the Decepticons front line soldiers, but their usefulness soon diminishes with the arrival of the Powermasters. :Gilmer was released as a toy in 1988, identical to the Submarauder toy, but the characterization on the box was completely original. Seacons *'Turtler' - Tortoise (voice: Masato Hirano) *'Overbite' - Amphibious Shark *'Kraken' - Stingray *'Lobclaw' - Lobster *'Gulf' - Coelacanth *'Tentakil' - Octopus *'King Poseidon' - gestalt Warrior (voice: Masato Hirano) Gunman *'Browning' (voice: Kyōko Yamada) *: A small pet transformer given to Cancer from Mega. Speaks in Kansai dialect. Transforms into a FN Model 1910 pistol. Guard Minders Minions of Black Zarak, they turned into six-wheeled tanks. *'Black Lorry' (voice: Masaharu Satō) *'FastTrack' (voice: Hirohiko Kakegawa) Firecons *'Guzzle' - Dinosaur *'Fizzle' - Eagle *'Jabile' - Insect References Transformers: Chojin Masterforce SuperGod Masterforce Chojin Masterforce